


Si esto es fe

by NMartin



Category: La Llamada - Jiménez/Ambrossi & Calvo
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: Susana Romero, a sus diecisiete años, tiene las cosas claras. Junto a su mejor amiga quiere ser cantante de electrolatino, triunfar en el mundo de la música y llevar una vida de lujo, fiestas y alcohol. No es hasta que María empieza a ver a Dios, que sus deseos empiezan a cambiar.Milagros, la monja encargada del campamento La Brújula, siempre ha sabido que había algo diferente en ella, pero tenía miedo de que su secreto saliera a la luz. Y es gracias a Susana que su vida dará un giro de 180 grados.Y cuando los caminos de ambas se crucen, nunca se separarán.





	1. Todas las flores

Milagros despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, el carmín en ellos manchando la almohada. En su cabeza retumbaban ecos de las canciones de la noche anterior. Había empezado como un día cualquiera, el grupo de monjas reunidas en su cabaña mientras esperaban a la hora de ir a avisar a las niñas de que era hora de despertarse. Pasaban varios minutos de las siete cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse, todas las monjas girándose para mirar a la chica que reía al entrar. Vestida con un top de tirantes y pantalones cortos, muy diferentes a la vestimenta oficial del campamento, Susana Romero apestaba a alcohol y casi no se mantenía en pie.

“Oye tías, ¿alguien me presta dinero para un taxi?”

* * *

 

Siempre había envidiado la despreocupación de Susana Romero. Siempre, desde que la chica había entrado al campamento. Ella y María nunca habían seguido el ritmo del campamento, nunca habían congeniado con sus compañeras. Eran espíritus libres, almas gemelas que cantaban una música que Milagros nunca había escuchado mientras se saltaban las gincanas que la hermana Magdalena preparaba año tras año. No podía mentir, Milagros había visto a las dos niñas crecer y convertirse en las jóvenes mujeres que eran hoy. Y las envidiaba, porque a ella le daba la sensación de que no había crecido, que seguía siendo aquella joven novicia que había dejado atrás sus discos de pop y había encontrado su camino.

O por lo menos, eso creía ella.

“¡Voy a estar una semana enfadada! ¡Que lo sepáis las dos!” Milagros decía mientras tiraba de las sábanas, mirando a la chica y frunciendo el ceño cuando esta sonreía. “No, no te rías que lo digo de verdad.”

No podía enfadarse de verdad con esta chica, por mucho que lo intentase. Y lo intentaba, lo intentaba de verdad. Intentaba muchas cosas, cosas que como monja debería saber hacer, sentir y decir. Y que no pasaban de un mero intento. Su vida no era como la de Susana, que se proponía algo y lo conseguía, que no tenía miedo de escaparse por la noche a ir a perseguir sus sueños. Su vida era aburrida, plana, sin un ápice de emoción aparte de la que le inundaba cada vez que veía a las niñas correr y jugar.

“¡Que pesada eres, Susana! ¿Por qué?” acabó preguntando Milagros, exasperada por la insistencia de la chica. Un productor, decía la chica mientras hacían la cama. Un productor musical. Nada tenía sentido. “Oye.” la paró la monja, disgustada con la confianza que la chica mostraba hacia ella, demasiada incluso a la que debería. “Hermana. ¡Hermana Milagros! ¡Os doy esto y me agarráis hasta aquí!”

La atención de Milagros no se centró en la chica hasta que esta mencionó un grupo de música. Un grupo, como al que ella había pertenecido hacía unos años. Recuerdos la inundaron de golpe: el olor de los bares donde cantaron, el sonido de los botellines de cerveza al brindar, el retumbar de los altavoces al cantar. Echaba de menos cantar a toda voz. Tanto, que le dolía el pecho al murmurar las letras de sus canciones favoritas antes de ir a dormir. Siempre cantaba, y luego rezaba. Cada noche igual, durante los años que llevaba siendo monja.

“¿Pero tenéis un grupo? ¿Maria y tú?”

Colocaba la funda de la almohada casi automáticamente mientras que Susana le explicaba cosas sobre su grupo. Suma Latina, un nombre que sonaba bastante bien, aunque la joven monja no tuviera ni idea de qué tipo de música hacían las chicas. Tenían un  _ single _ y todo, cuyo título sonaba aún más provocador cuando Susana la miraba intensamente. Porque hacía tiempo que Susana miraba a Milagros de una manera diferente, cosa que la monja suponía que era por la confianza que compartían. La escuchó durante un buen rato, sintiendo que necesitaba decir algo. Pero nunca interrumpiría a la chica, no mientras le contaba con brillo en los ojos que ellas hacían electrolatino más cañero que el de Juan Magán.

“Susana.”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Te cuento un secreto?”

“Sí.”

* * *

 

Milagros caminaba con prisas hasta la cabaña, con miedo de que alguien la hubiera visto entrar. Nadie iba a esa cabaña, se había convertido en el trastero del campamento y en ella solo habitaban ácaros y algún que otro lagarto que se colaba por las rendijas. Pero a la vez, se había convertido en el improvisado santuario que Milagros guardaba a su vida anterior. Había guardado su maleta debajo de un mueble hacía ya mucho tiempo, sus tesoros más preciados escondidos bajo una capa de polvo y humedad. Dentro de ella, ropa antigua, un disco de Presuntos Implicados, el reproductor de CDs que había recibido por su cumpleaños cuando aún era adolescente. Fotos antiguas, su vida anterior recogida en pequeños trozos de papel, y una barra de carmín, cogido prestado de su madre meses antes de entrar como novicia en el convento. Se lo ponía siempre al subir a un escenario.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, un sonoro sollozo escapando de su boca. Había encontrado su vestido favorito. El vestido que echaba tanto de menos, y que no había tocado en años. Echaba de menos el movimiento de la falda al girar, el frío que se adueñaba de sus piernas en las noches de verano cuando cantaban al aire libre. Echaba de menos el poder que le daba, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente. Cuando se ponía ese vestido no era la chica tímida y que tartamudeaba al hablar, con ese vestido se convertía en una mujer capaz de comerse el mundo y mover montañas.

Y se lo puso. Tras abrazar el vestido durante unos segundos y por primera vez en años, se quitó el hábito para ponerse ese tipo de ropa que la Iglesia prohibía tanto. La tela del vestido rozó contra su piel al ponerselo,un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Corrió hacia un antiguo espejo de pie que había allí, limpiándose los labios antes de recorrerlos con la barra de carmín. Su pelo estaba despeinado, sus ojos llorosos. Un suspiro escapó de su boca, mientras sus manos alcanzaban un cepillo del pelo. Cerró los ojos, inspiró, y recordó aquellos conciertos.

_ “Todas las flores…” _

* * *

 

Susana Romero estaba sentada fumándose un cigarrillo cuando oyó una voz proveniente de la cabaña abandonada. Ella misma se había escondido mil veces allí para que las monjas no la encontrasen, aburrida de las gincanas y queriendo pasar un rato sola. Cuando no estaba con María, ahogaba el intenso vacío que sentía con tabaco, esperando los fines de semana para escaparse y poder vivir esas noches de alcohol, drogas y sexo que tanto le gustaban. Sí, hasta ahora su mayor hobbie había sido drogarse y salir de fiesta, algo que había compartido con María hasta la noche anterior. Sin embargo, algo parecía haber cambiado en su amiga, algo que ninguna de las dos conseguía descifrar. Susana aún estaba enfadada con ella por haberla dejado tirada, tanto en el momento de conocer al productor como durante la fiesta. Las amigas que salían juntas, volvían juntas. O por lo menos eso creía Susana hasta el día de ayer.

La voz volvió a sacarla de sus ensoñaciones. Alguien estaba cantando dentro de la cabaña, una canción que la joven no reconocía como una canción cristiana a las que ya se había acostumbrado en el campamento. Sin embargo, reconocía la voz.  _ ¿Milagros…?  _ La chica se levantó con cautela, volviéndose cigarro en mano para mirar a través de las ventanas. Tratando de encontrar a la joven monja, buscó tras las ventanas hasta descubrirla. No parecía ella, su usual vestido había sido reemplazado por uno rojo, y su pelo estaba cubierto. Por alguna razón, Susana se imaginaba a Milagros con el pelo más largo, aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba así. Se la quedó mirando, boca abierta mientras sus ojos exploraban la silueta de la monja.  _ Pues está bastante buena, la verdad,  _ se dijo a sí misma la joven mientras la observaba. La canción empezó a sonarle a Susana, una de esas canciones antiguas que su padre ponía cuando ella era pequeña.

_ “Dentro de tus ojos me vuelvo a encontrar.”  _ cantó con la monja, inconsciente de que estaba pronunciando las palabras en voz alta.  _ “ _ _ Con tu mano yo me he vuelto a levantar...” _ murmuró para sí misma. Algo dentro de ella se estaba despertando otra vez, algo que hacía años que había sentido. No quería creer que le estuviera pasando otra vez, que lo que nunca había sentido estando con su novio estaba apareciendo al mirar a Milagros. La monja se había desvestido y se observaba en el espejo, su mano en el abdomen mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando la monja se giró, como si hubiera escuchado algún ruido. La chica corrió a esconderse, pero la curiosidad podía con ella. Con sigilo, se adentró en la cabaña, sus ojos fijados en la mujer que cantaba mientras se vestía. Escondida entre las camas antiguas y los desechados utensilios de tiro al arco, Susana pudo sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a Milagros, ya vestida de monja y arrodillada delante de su maleta, llorando mientras miraba un antiguo marco de fotos. Lo besó y se levantó, girándose para mirar que no hubiera dejado nada que pudiera delatar sus deseos interiores. Susana no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, embobada mirando a la monja, cuando esta la descubrió entre la puerta y una litera.

“¡Susana Romero!”

“¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Me iba ya!” dijo la chica, apresurandose a alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, como si dejando de mirar a la monja la hiciera invisible. Sin embargo, el radical voz de Milagros, histérica al haberla descubierto, solo creó una serie de preguntas hechas a gritos mientras la monja se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

“¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, si me lo puedes responder inmediatamente?!”

“Estaba buscando a María, que no sé dónde está.”

“¡¿P-p-pero María cómo va a estar aquí?!”

“Perdoname, que no sabía que estabas, de verdad.” dijo la chica, ambas cayendo en un momentáneo silencio.

“Susana…”

“Acabo de llegar. Te lo juro, te lo juro.”

_ No es lo que parece, Susana,  _ pensó la monja, incapaz de decir palabra. No se le ocurría nada, ni una simple excusa. _ No es lo que parece. No estaba vestida con un vestido rojo, sin mi hábito, con un cepillo en las manos e imitando a la Sole de los Presuntos como solía hacer cuando era joven. No estaba disfrutando de una falsa fantasía en la que nunca me había hecho monja, en la que seguía siendo amiga de mis amigos y tocábamos juntos los domingos por la tarde. No estaba imaginando que era libre al cantar, que las luces del escenario me enfocaban a mí y me hacían sentirme perfecta en todos los sentidos, que mis preocupaciones desaparecían y este miedo que me atormenta desde hace tantos años se desvanecía como ya nunca hace. No estaba imaginando que, por un momento, no era yo. _

“No, es que… es que me he asustao, ¿eh? Es que no esperaba a nadie.” acabó diciendo, una verdad a medias que dejaba miles de preguntas en el aire. La chica sonreía incómodamente, confusa tras la imagen que acababa de presenciar, para luego mover su cabeza sin saber que decir. Parecía que, por primera vez, Susana Romero se había quedado sin palabras. “Es que venía a buscar una cosa, y no te he sentío llegar y me he…” la monja intentó explicarse, su cerebro aún incapaz de producir una excusa creíble ante la gran evidencia de que, si Susana la había visto con el vestido, nunca creería nada que dijera. “Voy… Voy a irme, que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Perdón.” dijo, pasando al lado de la chica sin poder mirarla a la cara. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando Susana la llamó.

“¡Milagros!”

“¿Qué?” preguntó la monja, mirando al suelo. Sabía lo que vendría ahora. Susana no solo la juzgaría, sino que le reprocharía todas y cada una de las cosas que acababa de hacer. Le diría que era una farsante por hacer ver que amaba a Dios cuando luego se dedicaba a vestirse indecentemente en la cabaña, que no podía predicar que ellas encontrasen su camino y su llamada cuando ella no lo tenía claro. Le diría lo horrible que era su voz al cantar, y que nunca más quería oírla. La maltrataría con palabras como habían hecho muchos antes, porque en el fondo, era lo que Milagros merecía.

“Que…” dudó la chica, lágrimas en los ojos y manos juntas mientras pensaba. “Perdóname por lo de esta mañana.” acabó diciendo, dejando a Milagros perpleja. 

“Vale.”

“No, no, no. Otra cosa, otra cosa. Que…” “A ver, que te quiero pedir perdón en serio porque me... ¡joder! Yo sé eso, que la lío parda muchísimo y sé que te he metido en un compromiso muy gordo con la monja esta nueva pero me… ¡Que me siento mal!”

“Yo es que a veces también me pongo un poco estricta con vosotras, la verdad Susana. Y no lo puedo evitar y quería pedirte perdón también de mi parte.” Milagros se rió tímidamente, su risa relajando el ambiente. Fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía los labios teñidos de carmín, otra prueba irrefutable de sus acciones. Su corazón cayó al suelo, nadie debería haberla visto así. No podía dejar que la Milagros que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar saliera a la luz. “Voy… Es que me está dando la alergia del polvo y tengo cosas que hacer, ¿vale? Hasta luego.”

Y así, sin mediar palabra, salió de la cabaña. Y Susana, desde el interior, la miró irse, pensando en lo bonito que sería besar aquellos labios color carmín.


	2. Perdiendo la fe

Susana llevaba ya una hora dando vueltas por el bosque, pensando en qué hacer con lo que estaba empezando a sentir. Ella siempre había sido una persona de ideas claras, que cuando veía que algo había cambiado lo aceptaba y seguía con su vida. Nunca había nada que la hubiera echado hacia atrás, por muchos golpes que le hubiera dado la vida o por mucho miedo que le diera. Porque el miedo era solo eso, miedo, y a la vida había que echarle huevos. Sin embargo, tras ver el enfado que Milagros había demostrado esa mañana tras su llegada al campamento y la actitud de María, se había dado cuenta de que con su actitud se estaba llevando por delante a personas que le importaban. Y esto, ese sentimiento que le recorría el pecho cada vez que veía a Milagros, ese hormigueo en el estómago cuando oía su voz, era algo que podría hacer que la monja dejase de ser tan cercana con ella.

La chica siempre había sabido que había algo diferente en ella, sobretodo por la gran atracción que sentía por sus amigas desde pequeña. Recordaba los primeros años de amistad con María, como se hacía la dura para gustarle, o cómo creía que admiraba a su amiga cuando en realidad era algo más. Empezó a ser consciente de ello hacía ya un tiempo, cuando una noche de borrachera se había besado con varias chicas. Tanto ella como sus amigos lo habían considerado una locura de una noche, culpando al alcohol y drogas en su cuerpo. Tampoco había recordado mucho, hasta que le enseñaron los videos y fotos que tomaron. Y verlos le despertó algo entre sus piernas, una necesidad de repetir esos momentos una y otra vez, de experimentar qué era besar a una chica siendo completamente consciente de ello.

Había llamado a Joseba hacía ya un rato, y el rugido de su moto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró con cara seria, incapaz de identificar qué sentía por él. Era un chico con el que se lo pasaba bien, con el que salir de fiesta cada fin de semana y con el que follar mientras tanto. Era verdad que el pobre no daba mucha conversación, y que entre ellos la comunicación era escasa, por no decir casi nula. A ella no le interesaban las charlas que le daba Joseba sobre las motos que robaba, las drogas que pillaba o las peleas en las que se metía, del mismo modo que a él no le interesaba nada que pasase en la vida de Susana. Era un simple pasatiempo mientras estaba encerrada en ese campamento, y siempre había sido de sus últimas prioridades. Por encima siempre estaban María, la fiesta y vivir la vida como si fuera el último día. Y hacer rabiar a las monjas, aunque les había llegado a coger cariño tras tantos años de travesuras y reprimendas. Y por mucho que gracias a él tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a un productor, Susana siempre había sido consciente de que el chico era, sin duda, una anécdota de la que se reiría años después.

Joseba no tardó en arrastrarse bajo la valla y cogerla en brazos, sus manos reclamando posesivamente el trasero de la chica. Susana le siguió el juego, su cabeza dando vueltas mientras el chico la tumbaba en el suelo. Habían hecho esto mil veces, en distintas partes del campamento, siempre a escondidas y sin perder tiempo. Nunca duraba mucho, y Susana tenía que admitir que la mayoría de veces simplemente esperaba a que su cuerpo reaccionara a las acciones del chico entre sus piernas. Para ella, el sexo había dejado de centrarse en el placer, sino en necesidad de liberar tensión y desaburrirse, y a eso solía sumarse el hecho de que Joseba siempre traía algo que fumar antes o después. Ella agradecía el colocón, distanciandose del mundo y del aborrecimiento que sentía al vestirse. Muchas veces se preguntaba si estaba rota, si era que su cerebro no se centraba en lo que debía. Pero sabía la respuesta a todas las preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza, y no era que estaba rota.

Ella, Susana Romero, era lesbiana.

Y estaba segura de que algún día lo diría en voz alta.

* * *

 

Susana ya había aceptado que María no quería saber nada más del grupo. Se sentía dolida, su moral doblada, el llanto siempre a punto de aparecer pero su orgullo impidiéndolo. Resignada, volvió del baño a grandes pasos, determinada a no compartir nada más con María. Se arrodilló y se puso a hacer la maleta entre resoplidos, la rabia acumulada focalizada en la ropa que se estrellaba en el fondo, capa a capa. Cerró la cremallera y se levantó, lista para irse sin mediar palabra e incluso ver a la que había sido su mejor amiga durante años.

“¡Buenas noches!” canturreó Milagros mientras abría la puerta, linterna en mano. La gran sonrisa de la monja se transformó en una cara de pura confusión mientras observaba a la chica, intentando buscar una razón para lo que veía. “¿Dónde vas con la maleta?”

“Me voy.”

“Susana, ¿dónde vas?” preguntó la monja, viendo a la chica pasar a su lado sin tan solo mirarla. Lo que Milagros no sabía es que la joven caminaba con paso decidido para no estallar en lágrimas, para que ella no la viera llorar. Milagros nunca debía saber que ella, Susana Romero, en realidad era una blanda que lloraba por cualquier cosa. “Oye— ¡Susana, Susana Romero!”

“¡¿Qué, qué, qué, qué?!”

“Hombre, que, que si te vas a fugar, por lo menos que me lo digas a mí.”

“Que no me voy a fugar, que me voy a dormir a otra cabaña. ¿Qué pasa?”

“Y la fiesta con el productor ese tan importante, ¿qué?”

La chica negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Milagros se quedase en silencio, consciente de que algo muy importante tenía que haber pasado para que el sueño de la chica desapareciera.

“¿No vas a ir?”

“No.”

En ese momento llegó María, habiendo escuchado la conversación y perpleja ante la situación. No le extrañaba que Milagros estuviera en la cabaña, ya que cada noche recorría el campamento para dar las buenas noches a todas las niñas. Lo que le extrañaba era ver a su mejor amiga maleta en mano, agitada y con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar. “¿Tú tampoco vas a ir?” le preguntó la monja, a lo que negó con la cabeza. “No estaremos disolviendo el grupo y no me lo queréis contar…”

“Pues no lo sé, pregúntale a ella, a ver qué te cuenta.” dijo Susana, retomando su camino y adentrándose en la oscuridad del campamento.

“¡Estáis rarísimas las dos!” gritó Milagros antes de perderla de vista, para luego girarse hacia María. “Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.” la paró, impidiendo que la chica entrase en la cabaña. “¿A ti qué te pasa?”

_ ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! Pues que veo a Dios, Milagros. Que me voy a dormir por las noches, y cuando me duermo se me aparece un señor, me canta canciones de Whitney Houston, y me hace sentirme de una manera que nunca pensado que me sentiría.  _ “A mí nada. ¿A ti?”

_ Pues que estoy dejando de creer en Dios, María. Que siempre he sentido que había algo mal en mí, y creí que ese sentimiento se había ido, pero últimamente ha vuelto a aparecer y no sé que hacer. Que me siento de una manera que hacía muchos años que no me sentía.  _ “A mí qué me va a pasar? Nada. Que a lo mejor te pasa algo y querías hablar o…”

“No. Bueno, chao.”

“Ven, ven, ven.”

“¿Qué?”

“No te vayas a la cama sin esto, cariño.” dijo la monja, bendiciendo a la chica antes de desearle buenas noches.  _ Ya que él no me protege a mí, que al menos te proteja a tí, María. _

* * *

 

Milagros había recorrido todas las cabañas del campamento en busca de Susana, queriendo desearle unas buenas noches. Iba camino de las cabañas más alejadas cuando recordó una luz saliendo por las rendijas de la enorme tiendas de campaña en las que algunas de las chicas más mayores dormían las noches más calurosas, justo delante de la cabaña de María. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se agachó. “Susana. Hola.” dijo, entrando a gatas.

“Hola.”

“¿Se puede?”

“Ya estás dentro.” dijo la chica con una sonrisa, causando que la monja se ruborizase. Por alguna extraña razón, Milagros siempre había sido del tipo de persona que entraban a los sitios sin preguntar antes. Y eso, en el pasado, le había causado algún que otro susto— como cuando una noche, tras beberse una cerveza, corrió al lavabo y entró a toda prisa, pillando al guitarrista de su grupo con una fan en el baño del garaje donde ensayaban.

“Perdón.” se disculpó con la chica entre susurros, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. No podía negar que estar tan cerca de Susana la ponía nerviosa, aunque aún no supiera por qué.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Que…”

“Que tenéis que ir a la fiesta del productor, Susana. Para una oportunidad que se te presenta en la carrera discográfica, ¿cómo no vais a ir?”

“Que no, que no, que no, que no, que no, que no…”

“Por qué no hacemos lo siguiente— escúchame una cosa.”

“No, escúchame tú.”

“Os cambiáis, yo voy a llamar a Janice…”

“Escúchame, Milagros. ¿Me escuchas?” la cortó la chica, levantando levemente la voz. “Lo que no entiendes es que yo ya no soy una niña.”

“Pero si yo no…”

“¡No! Pero te lo digo en serio, ¡estoy creciendo y te juro que me lo noto! Que no me apetece estar todo el día borracha perdida, de M… Es que no. ¡No! ¿Y qué? Que… ¿Que es viernes y yo estoy aquí, en pijamita? ¡Pero por favor! Mírame. Aquí, madurando.”

“Bueno, yo es solo que creo que…” empezó, callando a media frase y mirando hacia su regazo, pensando en lo que había sentido ella misma años atrás.  _ Que no deberíais perder una oportunidad como la perdí yo, Susana. Que años después aún me arrepiento de haber dejado colgados a mis compañeros y no haber ido a aquél bar a cantar, porque había sentido algo en mi interior que me parecía mucho más importante que cantar. Que aún me entran ganas de llorar porque una noche cambié el micrófono por una Biblia, y hice que yo y mis mejores amigos perdiéramos la oportunidad de ser tan grandes como los Presuntos.  _ “Que si no vais, os vais a arrepentir mucho tiempo. Muchísimo.”

“No.” dijo Susana en un susurro. Milagros la miró, su aparente tranquilidad al afrontar el tema, su pequeña sonrisa. La monja se llevó los dedos a la boca, haciendo saber a Susana que no volvería a sacar el tema, con una pequeña sonrisa también. La chica de golpe sintió un calor dentro que no parecía poder parar de crecer, viendo la que ella creía que era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. La monja era una mujer preciosa por dentro y por fuera, y ella lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo. Mientras ella la observaba atentamente, Milagros evitaba mirarla a los ojos, y Susana solo podía pensar en lo bonito que sería besarla y verla ruborizarse después.

“¿Te has echado el  _ spray _ ?”

“No.”

“Pues te voy a echar, porque ha venío una plaga de mosquito tigre, Susana…”

“Me da un asco.”

“Ya, ya lo sé hija, pero es que te van a acribillar.” dijo Milagros, cogiendo el bote y empezando a rociar el  _ spray  _ por los brazos de la joven. “Ay, Dios mío…” suspiró. Estaba sintiendo algo en su estómago, con el simple roce de sus manos con la piel de la chica, que la hacía sentirse mareada y nerviosa. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, casi inconscientemente. “Yo llevo un día hoy… ¿Te ha entrado en la boquita?” Susana era incapaz de responder. Milagros observaba y admiraba su tatuaje con interés, y ella solo podía sentir un hormigueo entre sus piernas mientras se deleitaba en la visión de los labios de la monja. “Que bonito tatú, ¿no? ¿Qué significa?”

“Aprender.”

“Ay, qué bonito. Hay que aprender en la vida muchas cosas. Todos los días, una cosa nueva.”

El silencio volvió a caer en la tienda de campaña, un silencio cómodo que solo los grillos interrumpían. La monja hizo la señal de la cruz sobre la chica, su dedo posándose sobre sus labios al final. Susana la miró con ojos de cordero, dando un tierno beso en el dedo de Milagros mientras le rogaba con la mirada que, por favor, la besase.

“Estás rarísima tu también.” susurró la monja.

“Sí." Susana encogió los hombros. "Vale.”

“Vale.”

_ Por favor Milagros, bésame o di algo. Porque me conozco y yo no me contengo a este paso. Y si te beso, querré más. Y si quiero más, no querré que te vayas, querré que te quedes conmigo toda la noche. Y aunque quiera más, si me pides que solo durmamos, lo haré. Milagros, dí algo. Por Dios. _

“Bueno, yo voy a dormir ya… y mañana será otro día si Dios quiere.” dijo la monja antes de recular y salir de la tienda.  _ Qué rara está esta chica. Que rara está. _


End file.
